Inside Your Heart
by Fumyrain
Summary: Lenka menyukai Rinto. Lebih dari yang Rinto tahu. Sedangkan Rinto hanya menganggap Lenka sebagai adik kelasnya saja. Rinto terlibat sesuatu yang berbahanya dan mengharuskannya menjauh dari Lenka. Ketika rasa cinta mulai muncul, adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? / "Karna aku... akan selalu berada di dalam hatimu." / RintoLenka / DARK-ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**_Fumy's Storieh_**

 _Hayou minna-chan. Ini kali kedua saya nulis fic vocaloid setelah yang_ _My Story & Companions gak laku -_-" sudahlah biarkan_

 _Special buat kak Bella alias **Milky Holmes** untuk merayakan hari kelahirannya yee *nari* otanjoubi omedetou Bella-senpai. walau publishnya kecepetan sehari XD semoga setelah ini kamu jadi suka dark romance ya kak._

 _ah ya, seperti yang tertera di summary, ini adalah dark romance atau romace gelap atau romance yang kejam(?). mungkin cerita ini gak se-so sweet cerita romance lainnya tapi ini juga salah satu genre yang saya suka. ini pertama kalinya saya bikin dark romance, jadi semoga kalian suka juga yah :')_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid/ Utauloid/ Fansloid ©Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Furure Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Softwarw Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Zero-G Limited, Power FX, Exit Tunes, Sony Music Distribution, etc.

 **((I don't own this character))**

 **Story by Fumyrain**

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Dark Romance

 **WARNING!**

Typo(s), mainstream idea.

* * *

Rinto berjalan diantara gelapnya malam. Jalan sempit yang terdapat dinding di kiri dan kanan makin membuat suasana gang itu menyeramkan. Dia menarik ujung tudung jaketnya, wajah tampannya semakin tersembunyi di bawah perlindungnan kain tipis itu.

Hm… apa yang kau pikirkan?

Seorang pria, berjalan sendirian tengah malam, _dengan pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya._ Sekali lagi Rinto menghela napas. _Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_

Rinto berhenti di depan gedung besar yang tidak ketahui apa namanya. Rinto mengambil _handphone,_ ia mengotak-atik hpnya dan mendongakkan kepala, melihat nama gedung tempat dia bertemu dengan orang yang menyewanya.

Ya, dia adalah seorang _pembunuh bayaran._

Dibanding dengan anak SMA lainnya yang memilih bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan restoran dan sebagainya, Rinto lebih memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan gaji lumayan besar untuk membelikan hadiah gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya.

Rinto mendengus. Menertawakan kalimat terakhir dari paragraf diatas. Satu pemikiran bodoh yang terlintas begitu saja tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Kini dia sudah berada di depan pintu yang orang itu maksud. Tanpa ragu Rinto membuka pintu tersebut. Ruang kerja mewah dengan seorang pria berjas dan dua _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar dikiri dan kanannya bukanlah pemandangan yang asing bagi Rinto.

Dia sudah biasa. Para mafia yang menyewanya untuk _menghapus_ saingan mereka dan menawarkan bayaran yang besar. Terlalu besar hingga sering kali Rinto merasa _dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya._

"Orion?" kata Pria berjas tersebut. Rinto tidak menyahut.

Pria itu tertawa bengis. Wajah Rinto masih datar dibawah tudung. Setelah berhenti tertawa, pria itu berbicara. "Jadi… kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Orion?"

Rinto meraih tas gemblok dari balik punggungnya yang sedari tadi dia kenakan. Dia membuka resleting tas tersebut dan melempar dua buah plastik hitam ke lantai.

Pria itu menyuruh _bodyguard_ nya memeriksa isi plastik yang dilempar Rinto. Seketika bau amis menjalar memenuhi ruangan. Satu plastik kecil bersisi suatu benda seperti buah naga. Sementara plastik lainnya yang lebih besar berisis suatu benda seperti bola.

 _Jantung dan kepala._

Pria itu tertawa keras. Rinto muak mendengar tawa yang seperti itu. Pria itu menghampiri kepala _korban_ Rinto dilantai dan memeluknya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan bola.

"Ahahaha… ahahaha –AHAHAHA!" pria itu tertawa seperti orang gila. "Ihihihi…."

Sungguh, bisakah dia pulang sekarang?

Pria itu perlahan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Rinto. Pria itu memberi kode pada _bodyguard_ nya lalu melemparkan amplop tebal kepada Rinto. "Segitu cukup kan?"

Rinto masih tidak menyahut. Pria itu melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku pikir segitu sudah cukup. Masih kurang?"

Lagi-lagi Rinto tidak menjawab. Pria itu menghela napas dan memberi kode pada _bodyguard_ nya lagi. Sebelum pria itu melempar amplop kembali, Rinto mengambil amplop dilantai dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Di luar gedung, Rinto melepas tudungnya dan membuka amplopnya. Tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya lalu memasukkan uang itu kedalam tas dan berlari pulang.

* * *

Rumah Rinto terlihat gelap dari luar. Rumah minimalis bercat abu-abu itu hanya memiliki satu lampu dilantai bawah. Sedangkan lampu lantai kedua dibiarkan mati. Rinto mengambil kunci duplikat di tasnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seperti biasa. _Rumah ini tak ada kehidupan._

"Rinto, kamu sudah pulang?" ujar sebuah suara. Rinto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pulang, Ibu." Perlahan Rinto membalik badan. Menatap sosok anggun yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Kamu selalu saja pulang malam. Kamu gak tau kalau Ibu khawatir?"

 _Benarkah?_

Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Rinto. Namun dengan santainya Rinto berjalan mundur. Lagi-lagi wanita itu menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau malam ini kamu nggak mau Ibu peluk. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Sayang? Besok jangan sampai kesiangan." Rinto masih diam. Dia justru memalingkan wajahnya. Lambat laun wanita itu berjalan melewati Rinto dan memasuki kamarnya.

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Rinto berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kekamarnya.

Rinto duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengeluarkan semua peralatan sesudah _kerja sambilan_ lalu mencucinya dikamar mandi kecil yang terdapat dikamarnya. Rinto mengambil sarung tangan hitamnya dari dalam tas dan melemparnya ke keranjang cucian. _Aku akan mencucinya besok_ , pikir Rinto, sebelum membuang sarung tangan itu dikemudian hari.

Rinto melepas jaket dan berbaring di kasurnya. Dia meraih tasnya dan mengambil uang yang baru didapatkannya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum puas lalu tertidur dengan posisi memeluk uang tersebut.

* * *

Mata Rinto spontan terbuka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa Rinto selalu terbangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Seperti habis mendapat mimpi buruk.

Rinto bangkit dan bersiap menuju sekolah. Ketika turun hendak sarapan, yang terdapat diatas meja makan adalah bento yang pastinya layanan pesan-antar. Dengan muak Rinto membuang bento itu ketempat sampah. _Orang tua_ nya sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Selalu seperti itu.

Rinto berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Senyum manis seperti biasa ada di wajahnya.

Beberapa meter sebelum gerbang, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Rinto. "Yo! Pagi Rinto." Dia Hatsune Mikuo. Teman sekelas Rinto sekaligus teman dalam anggota OSIS di devisi Kesehatan Jasmani.

"Pagi Mikuo," sapa balik Rinto.

"Senyummu manis banget sih. Terpesona ya, sama diriku yang ganteng?" kata Mikuo narsis.

"Ngarang," jawab Rinto dengan santainya. "Ah ya, kau sudah menyelesaikan pr IPS? Kelar kamu dimakan sama Hiro- _sen_."

"Oh ya!" seru Mikuo. Nada bicara Mikuo malah menjadi horror. "Aku kekelas duluan." Dia menepuk pundak Rinto dua kali lalu berlari ke kelas.

Rinto tertawa pelan, _OSIS apaan kaya gitu._

Satu langkah Rinto menginjakkan kaki di koridor lantai satu, seseorang meneriakkan nama Rinto. "Rinto- _senpai_!"

Rinto menengok. Mendapati dua orang perempuan saling kejar-kejaran dengan satu orang meneriakkan nama Rinto dan satu orang lainnya berusaha menghentikan temannya.

"Rinto- _senpai_!" panggil gadis itu lagi. Rinto membalik badannya, menunggu gadis itu sampai dihadapannya dan berhenti. "Lenka, temenku, suka sama kakak!"

Rinto memiringkan kepala, _dia cewek apa cowok?_ Tiba-tiba saja satu gadis lainnya sampai didepan Rinto dan menepuk temannya.

"Kaiko, sudahlah," bisik gadis itu tidak nyaman. Menyadari bahwa banyak murid berlalu lalang sambil berbisik memandang Kaiko dan Lenka.

Lenka mendongak menatap Rinto. Lenka tertawa pelan. "Ehe, maaf ya Rinto- _senpai_. Kami malah mengganggu pagi-pagi." Lenka tersenyum sambil berbisik dan menarik-narik tangan Kaiko. Kaiko tidak bergeming.

Kaiko mengembungkan pipi sebal. "Ih! Rinto- _senpai_ , sudah kubilang temanku suka sama kakak. Respon dong!"

"Tck, Kaiko!"

Rinto mengepalkan tangan depan bibirnya dan tertawa. "Ahahaha. Aku sudah tau."

Lenka dan Kaiko kebingungan. "Hah? Maksudnya? Sudah tau apa?" tanya Kaiko berturut-turut.

"Aku sudah tau. Kalau temanmu suka padaku." Lagi-lagi Rinto tersenyum.

"Hah?!" seru Lenka dan Kaiko bersamaan.

"Hahaha, sudah ya. Duluan." Rinto berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kaiko dan Lenka yang masih mematung cengo didepan koridor.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" pekik Kaiko sebal. Lenka hanya bisa terdiam. Sambil menundukkan kepala dan bergumam, _begitu…_ _ya?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

 ** _Fumy's Storieh_**

 _jan marah dulu plizz -_-"_

 _haha, ini masih awal cerita jadi mungkin masih aneh banget ya. cukup sekian untuk bab ini. udah berapa permen saya gadoin sambil ngetik fic ini (iyalah emang mau makan pake nasi?). tapi kalau sudah pertengahan bakal aku tunjukkin keunggulan dari genre ini *smirk* semoga._

 _untuk kak Bella. aduh, gimana? jelek ya? maaf ya kak. hadiahku gak sebagus yang kau pikirkan T_T maaf banget ultah malah ngasih fic dark romance XD udah gitu multi-chap lagi bukannya oneshot._

 _ah, untuk character, saya banyak pakai dari Utauloid (kayaknya). juga, karna saya gak tau banyak char vocaloid/utauloid/fansloid jadi saya pake setau saya aja. kebanyakan juga nama yang dipakai dalam roleplay Athena Academy._

 _Mou, sampai jumpa chapter depan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid/ Utauloid/ Fansloid ©Yamaha Crypton Furure Media.

 **Story by Fumyrain**

* * *

"Sudahlah, Lenka. Tidak usah dipikirkan," ujar Kaiko pada Lenka yang terlihat murung begitu mereka duduk di bangku kelas mereka.

"Nggak ku pikirkan, kok. Cuma…." Lenka menggantung akhir kalimatnya. Dia tersadar bahwa tidak ada kata yang patut dia ucapkan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Nah, kepikiran kan?" Kaiko menggerutu sebal. "Orang seperti dia tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Lagi pula apa-apaan responnya tadi?! Menyebalkan sekali," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Kaiko. Aku nggak apa-apa kok." Lenka tersenyum namun kedua alisnya berkerut.

"Hump!" Kaiko mendengus. Lenka tidak menjawab dan akhirnya obrolan mereka berakhir disitu.

Tidak lama guru datang. Pelajaran segera dimulai, dan Lenka berusaha terlihat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sampai empat jam mendatang.

* * *

Rinto yang sedang duduk dibangku perpustakaan terlihat serius dengan _smartphone_ nya. Ia melihat-lihat berita di internet apakah polisi sudah menemukan mayat yang Rinto tinggalkan di dekat sungai kemarin malam.

Namun dari senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya, sepertinya kau bisa tau jawaban apa yang tertera.

 _Polisi sudah menemukan mayat tersebut._

Dilihat dari mayat yang kehilangan kepala dan jantung pasti membuat orang yang pertama kali menemukannya menjadi ketakutan. Lalu berita menjadi tersebar dengan cepat. Namun sepertinya polisi masih belum mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Dan ketika istirahat, perpustakaan adalah yang paling dihindari _–entah apa alasannya—_

Rinto terlawa pelan. Kali ini tawa yang di perdengarkan seperti sedang mengejek.

 _Sesulit itukah?_

 _Sesulit itukah sampai polisi tidak bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya?_

Tentu saja, Rinto melakukan pembunuhan dengan perhitungan dan strategi yang matang. Bahkan sebelum para mafia menyewanya untuk membunuh.

Namun perhitungan Rinto tidak sedetail sampai menggunakan baju pelindung atau mencuci mayat dengan deterjen dan pemutih untuk menghilangkan jejak.

 _Tapi mereka masih tidak bisa menemukannya?_

"Aha-ha-ha." Rinto sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Dinding perpustakaan tidak kedap suara dan pintu mempunyai celah yang cukup untuk memantulkan suara walaupun hanya sedikit.

Ah, dia lapar. Rinto tidak tau kalau menahan tawa itu bisa membuatnya merasa lapar juga.

Rinto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju kantin dilantai satu. Sepanjang jalan ada saja siswi yang genit menyapa Rinto dijalan, namun dengan santainya Rinto membalas sapaan mereka.

Di kantin Rinto hanya membeli minuman dan sate _seafood_ biasa. Hari ini dia begitu lelah. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari kontak dengan teman-temannya untuk sekedar beristirahat dan kembali menuju perpustakaan _–satu-satunya tempat yang damai dan tenang—_

Ketika hendak menaiki tangga, lagi-lagi seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kagamine- _san_." Dia Megurine Luka, wali kelas Rinto.

"Ya, Luka- _sensei_?"

"Kamu nih, _sensei_ tungguin dari tadi gak datang-datang. Memangnya kamu gak dibilangin sama Mikuo?"

Rinto mengerutkan kening. "Enggak tuh, _Sei_."

"Ya ampun, benar-benar."

"Memangnya ada apa, _Sei_?" tanya Rinto.

"Tolong bantu pindahkan dokumen yang ada diruang guru. Kamu lama banget datangnya sampai _Sensei_ minta tolong anak kelas satu," gerutu Luka.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa tadi tidak minta bantuan Mikuo saja?_

"Ya sudah, kamu bantu dia dulu _. Sensei_ ada keperluan sebentar," pamit Luka. "Maaf merepotkan ya, Rinto."

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok, _Sei_."

Sepeninggal Luka, Rinto langsung menuju keruang guru yang ada diujung gedung SMA berbatasan dengan lorong gedung SMP.

"Permisi." Rinto membuka pintu ruang guru perlahan. Ruang guru kosong. Tidak ada guru dan hanya terisa satu murid yang sedang mengepak-ngepak dokumen di belakang.

"Permisi, boleh aku membantu?" ujar Rinto.

Murid yang tadinya sibuk kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok yang tadi bersuara.

"Heeh, Rinto- _senpai_?" ujar gadis itu.

"Ah, kamu!" seru Rinto.

Lenka menjadi salah tingkah. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali mengepak-ngepak dokumen kedalam kardus dengan terburu-buru. Rinto asik menghabiskan minumannya walau juga sedikit terburu-buru.

Setelah minumannya habis, Rinto berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dan membuang plastiknya. Dari suara langkahnya, Lenka tau Rinto pergi menjauh. Entah mengapa, jantung Lenka yang berdetak cepat mulai kembali ke ritme normal. Namun ketika Rinto kembali mendekat jantung Lenka kembali berdetak cepat.

Rinto menyodorkan plasik berisi sate _seafood_ ke arah Lenka. "Mau?"

Lenka bertambah salah tingkah. "Eh-eh, nggak usah Rinto- _senpai_. Aku nggak lapar."

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Ini juga masih banyak. Yakin gak mau?"

"Iya, yakin."

"Cicip aja satu." Rinto masih tidak menyerah. Dia membuka plastik _seafood_ nya dan memberikan satu tusuk kepada Lenka.

"Un, _arigato_." Akhirnya, Lenka menyerah dan menerima satu tusuk _seafood_ dari Rinto.

Lenka menundukkan kepala dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa, _seafood_ yang biasanya terasa amis itu kini menjadi enak.

Rinto memakan satenya dengan cepat. Asal memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan membuang plastiknya ketempat sampah.

Dengan mulut masih penuh dengan daging _seafood,_ Rinto segera kembali kesamping Lenka dan ikut berlutut.

"Ini semua udah selesai? Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Rinto. Mulutnya yang masih penuh sate _seafood_ membuat suaranya sedikit tidak jelas. Disisi lain, Lenka berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"Udah selesai. Ini ditaruh di atas loker."

"Oke."

Rinto mulai mengangkat kardusnya satu persatu sedangkan Lenka kembali melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya.

 _Huh, berat!_ seru Rinto membatin.

Satu kardus selesai. Namun masih ada empat kardus lagi. Totalnya lima jika ditambah dengan yang sedang Lenka kerjakan.

Ketika Lenka selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Rinto pun demikian. Lalu Rinto memindahkan satu kardus terakhir dari Lenka dan kini pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Hah." Rinto menghela napas.

"Barat ya, Kak?"

"Iya." Rinto mengusap dahinya yang banjir keringat dengan lengan seragam, walau seragamnya tidak bisa menyerap keringat dengan baik.

"Ah, aku belum tau, namamu siapa? Lalu anak kelas berapa?"

"Lenka. Dari kelas 1-A." Jantung Lenka kembali berdetak kencang. _Rinto-senpai… bertanya kelasku?!_ batin Lenka kesenangan.

"Ah…." Rinto mengangguk.

"…."

Atmosfer berubah panas. Mereka berdua merasa tidak nyaman. Dan Rinto terlalu lelah jika harus kembali ke kelas sekarang.

Melihat mimic wajah Lenka, Rinto tau Lenka memendam sesuatu.

"Ada yang mau kamu omongin?" tanya Rinto.

"Ah, tidak kok."

"Hm?" Rinto semakin menatap lekat kearah Lenka.

"Ah, ano…." Lenka salah tingkah. Dalam hati dia merasa tidak yakin.

"Katakan saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Lenka berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Lalu setelah Lenka merasa yakin dia bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Tadi pagi, apa maksud _senpai_ dengan sudah tau kalau aku suka sama kakak?"

Jantung Lenka tidak karuan sekarang. Sedikit merasa bersalah. _Apa sebaiknya tidak aku tanyakan tadi?_

"Hehe." Rinto bangkit.

Ia mendekati Lenka yang bersandar di tembok. Lenka bertambah salah tingkah. Rinto tersenyum.

"Kamu mau tau?"

"Eeh, g-gak usah dijawab juga gak apa-apa."

Sungguh, apakah ini salah satu adegan dalam novel yang terjadi pada Lenka?

Senyum Rinto bertambah lebar. Dia semakin mendekati Lenka dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lenka.

 _Oh my god-oh my god-oh my god!_

Lenka menjerit dalam hati. Entah senang atau ketakutan.

"Sayang sekali…." Rinto menggantung kalimatnya. "Bel berbunyi sebentar lagi." Rinto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lenka, menyisakan beberapa centi.

Rinto kembali tersenyum manis dan menatap Lenka. Tidak lama bel benar-benar berbunyi.

"Tuh kan."

Ekspresi wajah Lenka mengeras. Sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Haha, ke kelas duluan ya."

Lalu Rinto berlalu pergi.

Didalam ruang guru, Lenka berteriak dalam hati.

 _Apa-apaan ituu?!_

Merasa di _php_ -in, Lenka cemberut. Namun mengingat wajah Rinto- _senpai_ yang… _uhh_ , Lenka menjadi tersenyum.

Ini, adalah memori berharga untuknya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **Fumy's Storieh**_

padahal niatnya buat hadiah ulang tahun kenapa malah gini ya X'D

maaf ch. ini ngebosenin. kalau aku tafsirkan sih, fic ini bisa sampe 16 ch. lebih (kayaknya) soalnya bakal banyak konflik yang dibahas disini. tapi aku bakal berusaha bikin yang singkat kok. biar gak bosen juga bacanya X'D

yah seperti yang kalian lihat, saya lagi-lagi ganti penname. _gomen_ Kalau banyak dari kalian yang bingung. silahkan panggil saya labil. tapi saya lagi suka nama Fumy :v lagi pula itu juga singkatan dari Fu jimura Inoue.

doakan saja biar jodoh sama penname yang ini dan gak bakal gonta-ganti lagi XD

sedikit balas review deh.

buat mbak _**Milky Holmes**_ masama mbaaak. haha _gomen_ , sudah kuganti kalimatnya kok. dan masalah tangan dikepal itu saya kalo ketawa biasanya ketawa sambil nutup mulut pakai telapak tangan atau dengan tangan dikepal. tapi kalau lagi gatau diri sih ketawa lebar kek orang gila:v

untuk yang lainnya, TERIMA KASIIIH. cuma itu yang bisa saya bilang. _see yu next chap!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid/ Utauloid/ Fansloid ©Yamaha Crypton Furure Media.

 **Story by Fumyrain**

* * *

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi permukaan bumi. Aroma _petrichor_ mulai terasa oleh indra menciuman manusia dan menjebak beberapa murid yang hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Lenka memandang langit dan menghela napas. Banyak kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Mulai dengan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Kaiko, perasaan yang ternyatakan –walau dinyatakan oleh Kaiko, _tragedi_ ruang guru, dan terakhir hujan turun deras yang mencegahnya pulang.

Lenka celingukan mencari Kaiko. Disaat seperti ini, di mana sahabatnya itu?

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, Lenka menoleh. Sosok jangkung itu berdiri di sana. Dengan rambut setengah basah seperti habis menerobos hujan.

Lenka kenal dia. Anggota OSIS divisi Kesehatan Jasmani dan sering terlihat bersama dengan _senpai_ yang disukainya, Hatsune Mikuo.

Merasa diperhatikan, Mikuo menunduk. Menatap lurus iris _blonde_ yang sejenak memperhatikannya. Lenka memalingkan pandangan cepat.

Mikuo mengusap tenguknya merasa tidak nyaman. Mikuo melirik Lenka sekilas.

Tidak kenal _sih_. Tapi sebagai kakak kelas dan anggota OSIS yang baik Mikuo mengajak berbasa-basi sedikit.

"Hm, belum pulang?"

"Belum," pertanyaan retorik dari _senpai_ nya itu Lenka jawab, walau sempat kaget karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Mikuo.

"Kenapa? Belum dijemput?"

"Eng. Yah, gitu…." Lenka bingung –dan malas— menjawab apa. Mikuo pun demikian.

Hening menjalar mereka.

Beberapa saat berlalu Lenka kembali menatap langit hujan yang tak kunjung mereda –masih dengan Mikuo di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Mikuo dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mikuo, ini masih ada payung lagi. Mau?" tawarnya.

Mikuo terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Lenka. "Aku pulang duluan, ya?"

Lenka tidak langsung menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Terlintas dipikiranya mengapa Mikuo harus meminta izin?

Teman Mikuo yang tadi menghampirinya berbisik tepat di telinga Mikuo, "Itu siapa?"

Mikuo menatap Lenka polos. "Nama kamu siapa?"

Lenka _sweetdrop_. Beberapa saat berlalu bersama dan orang di sampingnya ini tidak mengenal siapa dirinya? "Eng, Lenka."

Mikuo menatap temannya itu dan berbisik. "Lenka."

Teman Mikuo pun tertawa dan menoyor kepala Mikuo pelan. "Ku pikir kau sudah tahu namanya." Dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari Mikuo.

Lenka memalingkan pandangan –tidak ingin terlihat ikut campur. Mikuo menyambar payung dari genggaman tangan temannya dan dan menyerahkannya pada Lenka. "Kamu pakai saja."

"Lalu, _senpai_ bagaimana—"

"Lalu, kau bagimana?" pertanyaan Lenka dipotong oleh pertanyaan serupa dari teman Mikuo.

Bukannya menjawab, Mikuo merangkul pundak temannya dan memutar tubuh mereka lalu berjalan menjauh. "Pulang bareng, ayo."

"Loh? Loh?"

"Atau hujan-hujanan, ayo."

Mendengar perakapan itu Lenka merasa tidak enak. Ingin dia menghentikan Mikuo namun dia sudah berlalu menjauh.

Bodoh memang. Kalau berniat menghentikannya, kenapa Lenka tidak menghampirinya?

Lenka menatap payung merah itu dan membukanya. Melangkahkan kaki dan menerobos hujan dengan sedikit berlari.

* * *

"Aku duluan, ya?"

"Oke." Mikuo melambaikan tangan kepada temanya. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka harus berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda.

Mikuo berusaha menutup kepalanya dengan jaket walau tidak bisa terlindung maksimal. Ia berlari melewati gang kecil dan keluar dari daerah perumahan. Kembali ditemukan persimpangan dia berbelok dan berlari semakin kencang lantaran rintikan hujan semakin deras.

Beberapa meter berlari dan bisa dia lihat kapal tak terpakai dan gudang diujung pelabuhan.

Mikuo berlari menyelip dua gudang yang saling bersebrangan menuju gudang di belakangnya yang lebih kecil.

Mikuo membuka paksa pintu gudang itu dan menutupnya. Napas Mikuo masih memburu. "Ah, parah. Seragamku basah semua," umpat Mikuo dan menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu.

"Tumben kau datang tepat waktu," ledek sebuah suara, "dan tak kusangka OSIS divisi Kesehatan Jasmani selemah itu."

Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, benarkah? Kukira aku terlambat. Dan aku ini juga manusia biasa tahu!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang spesial." Mikuo membuka seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus yang ada dalam lemari kecil di gudang itu.

"Hei, itu bajuku!"

"Pinjam sebentar." Mikuo menjawab santai. Lawan bicaranya itu terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kelakuan Mikuo.

"Sekarang kembalikan."

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Mikuo. Yang diajak bicara tak berkutik.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"He? Bukankah kau yang memanggilku kesini, Rinto?" Mikuo membalikkan badan, menatap Rinto—lawan bicaranya yang duduk santai di sofa buluk seenaknya dengan kaki terangkat— yang menatap datar wajahnya.

"Kapan aku memanggilmu?"

"Loh, yang tadi di sekolah?" Mikuo mengambil pose berpikir. "Mungkin bukan, ya."

"Kau aneh." Rinto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia mengambil makanan ringan dari meja kecil di depannya dan melahap makanan itu seraya bermain ponsel.

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Entahlah. Kukira, kau akan mendiskusikan sesuatu padaku."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Mikuo duduk di samping Rinto dan merampas makanan ringan ditangan Rinto.

"Woy!"

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lihat?" Mikuo mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia mendekati Rinto berusaha melihat isi ponsel Rinto.

Rinto gelagepan. "Hanya berita aja kok!"

"Bohong~" Mikuo men- _scroll_ layar ponsel Rinto. Rinto _blank_ sejenak dan melihat tangannya, ponselnya tidak ada!

"Woy!"

Rinto tidak berbohong. Dia memang sedang membaca berita. Namun di history terdapat Rinto habis melihat foto Lenka—adik kelas yang baru Mikuo temui beberapa saat lalu di salah satu akun sosialnya.

"Wow, wow, apa-apaan ini? Tidak biasanya kau nge- _stalk_ perempuan seperti ini."

"Tidak boleh?" Rinto merebut kembali ponselnya dan menghapus historynya.

"Bukannya tidak boleh sih…."

"Kau kenal dengan orang itu?"

"Hu'um." Mikuo mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu. Dia manis. Ada apa memangnya?"

Rinto tidak langsung menjawab.

"Hee, tidak mungkin kau jadikan _korban_ kan?!"

Rinto mendengus lalu tersenyum mencurigakan. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Hah, syukurlah." Mikuo menghela napas. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

Rinto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandara sofa. "Tadi pagi dia menembakku."

"Hee?" Mikuo tertohok.

"Yah, bukan dia yang nembak sih. Teman anehnya yang bilang itu padaku."

"Tetap saja! Enak sekali hidup seorang Rinto." Mikuo bersandar pada sofa dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Menurutku tidak juga." Rinto mencondongkan badannya kedepan, menumpu kedua tangannya pada pahanya.

"Manusia itu…, memuakkan." Mata Rinto berubah kelam. Dia menatap tajam kedepan, seakan melihat kesebuah dimensi menyeramkan yang tidak dapat dilihat orang awam termasuk Mikuo.

Mikuo menatap Rinto. Dia mengambil posisi yang sama dengan si iris safir. Matanya menatap _simpatik_ sahabatnya, walau setitik kesedihan tersirat di dalamnya.

"Dan cinta…, adalah hal terburuk dalam hidup manusia." Rinto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil jaket putih kesayangannya, hadiah dari sang ayah.

"Kau bertengkar dengan keluargamu?" tanya Mikuo. Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Rinto mengambil payung dari balik lemari yang keluar dari gudang—tempat persembunyian mereka— walau di luar sana masih hujan deras.

"Dari mana kau dapat payung itu hah?!" Mikuo berteriak. Lantaran saat dia membuka lemari tadi tidak dilihatnya ada payung.

Rinto tidak menjawab. Mikuo bertanya lagi. "Payungnya masih ada lagi tidak?"

"…"

"Jangan baikan aku, hei!"

Walaupun Mikuo bisa saja mengecek lemari itu sendiri, tapi sang empunya sangat malas beranjak dari sofa buluk yang nyatanya sangat nyaman ini.

"Dasar Rinto. Suka rese kalau lagi laper," umpat Mikuo tidak peduli dan memakan camilan yang ditinggalkan Rinto.

Masih dalam keadaan hujan. Petir yang menyambar di sana-sini, sama sekali tidak mengusik Rinto. Dia berjalan dengan gagah berani. Tidak peduli dengan badai di hadapannya.

Iris permata yang telah redup cahanya, memantulkan sinar langit kala petir menyambar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Fumy's Storieh**_

Sebenarnya... saya lagi galau TvT

makanya hasilnya jadi kaya gini... gomen n(_,_)n

sengaja up cepet karna saya pengen hiatus dulu. terakhir yang bisa saya bilang, wish you'll like it. ditunggu tanggapan kalian tentang chapter kali ini. ditunguuuu banget.

see u next chap!


End file.
